Do you believe in reincarnations?
by A.S. Maverick
Summary: What if two modern teenagers knew that they were reincarnation of a certain hanyou and a demon exterminator?Inukag MirSan.
1. Where are we?

AN:Hi! I'm kinda newbie hereThis fic will be a quite common one but not as common as you think..hehe…The story is not only focusing on the pairings(Inukag,Mirosan) but also in the story…so bare with me!…the pairings may change so beware of that…and flames are accepted for my own good…:P hehe…So here is my first ficcie so hope you'll enjoy it…

"INUYASHA!" A loud ear-killer shout, destruct the peaceful slumber of the whole village.

"Man, Sango I'm concentrating on my work here!" Inuyasha replied in a very ill face.

"Enough of the '_Sango I'm concentrating_'! Concentrating on what? On messing my place!" Still, the angry Sango shouted with the annoyance of her best friend.

"Can you just please please please stop yelling like that it's already 10:30 in the evening for heaven's sake!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed look in his face.

"Oh, it's already 10:30 so you MAY leave NOW mister." The girl said while pushing Inuyasha towards the door.

"Come on Sango, can your conscience take that this poor Inuyasha will walk to the other street at the middle of the night…how…how…" Sango stared at him with what-are-you-suppose-to-mean look.

"So does that mean your sleeping here over night…again?" Inuyasha jumped to her room AND on to her bed.

"I think I'll take that as a yes. Oh no, I have to sleep on the sofa again…" The poor Sango cried and went on the bed…uhhh…I mean the sofa to sleep. '_Yeah right, goodnight Sango' _

Between the dark corners of the living room were Sango lies, her precious mother-given-living-for-century necklace mysteriously released strikes of pink light. The girl unconsciously stands and walks towards the door heading outside of the house.

On the other side, Inuyasha felt a visit to the bathroom so he lazily stand up on bed and walk outside Sango's room. Before he gets into the bathroom, good timing it is, he saw Sango outside the window where she is standing facing an old well on their backyard.

'_Looks like she's suffering from sleep walking syndrome'_

Inuyasha went outside the house and meet Sango at the backyard. Before he walked near her, a bright pink light appear and surprisingly, she was about to jump on the well. Inuyasha ran for her friend and grabs her feet.

"Sango are you crazy! Don't play games with me brat, I know you're awake!" Cried Inuyasha

Sango began to gain her conscious and as expected she freaked out realizing not only that she's lying on a backward position but also near to fall on a seriously dark place.

"Oh no I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!" Sango shut her eyes still hoping she's only dreaming.

"Oh no you're not AND YOU'RE HEAVY!" Inuyasha now makes the noise

"Inuyasha? You're in my dream? Oh this is nightmare!"

"Can you just pull yourself up, you're SOOO heavy!" Inuyasha was giving up on her extremelyheavy weight.

"I am not HEAVY stupid! Just pull me off!"

"I'm trying!"

"It hurts!"

"Of course it will hurt!"

"Faster! I'm still sleepy!"

"I want to sleep either so don't mess up with me!"

"Hey! That tickles!"

"Sorry"

"Inuyasha…"

"Sango…"

After the necklace released that bright light, the two fell right inside the well. An old woman peeked in Sango's gate to see what is their business on shouting like that.

"Oh kids these days…"

A blurred woozy appearance of the surrounding just attacked on Inuyasha's wake.

"Damn this headache!" The boy moaned in pain while he lazily stands up. When his vision became normal he walked to and fro until he realized he's on a different place. Unaware of the place he's into, a sheer of panic surrounded his face. _'Oh where the heck planet am I' _He thought while his sight is searching for a bit of a familiarity. Then he remembered '_Sango'. _He searched the place for his friend until he found her lying helplessly beside the well they're clinging to just a while ago.

"Sango! Hey! Wake up." The boy violently waked the unconscious Sango. But it seems that he got no reply at all.

'_Ok, you won't wake up…' _"Sango!...your house, it's BURNING!"

"Call the firemen!" At last Sango stand up, widely awakened. "Where's the fire! Where is it! Is the firemen there!" Inuyasha laughs very hard while Sango stares at him with a questioning look.

"Uhmm…may I know what's… funny?" ask the poor girl.

"I hope I got a picture on that!" Tease Inuyasha while covering his mouth, avoiding it from full laughter.

"After I gave you the generosity of my house, this will be the payment for me!" Sango burst out loud.

"Ok, ok I'm just trying to wake you up after we've fallen in that" Inuyasha explained and gave a look at the old well. "…if it's just isn't that necklace of yours!" Sango freaked, remembering where is that precious necklace of hers. Good thing the necklace didn't get off of her handy.

"So, what now?" Inuyasha started.

"I don't know…my necklace really bothers me a lot, she's been shining like this since…I dunno…it's weird." Sango said, looking puzzled on her necklace's behavior.

"Hey, why don't you get rid off it, that thing is really put us into a great mess" complained Inuyasha.

"No I can't! It's been on our family for hundreds of years!" The girl informed.

"Ok, so why don't you sell it! It's an antique you know…gonna have a great profit on it!" Sango smack him on the head pretty hard. "Oh just shut up, pea brain. The thing we need to do now is to-!" Sango's word was cut when she saw something very unpleasant to see.

"To do what?" Inuyasha walked in front of Sango to see what the matter is. He saw that both brown eyes were big and wide. "Hey, what's with the eyes? Looks like you're seeing a three-headed giant snail in front of you?"

Indeed it was a real three-headed giant snail welcomes them in this place. The two run as fast as they could before the snail attacks them. The slick and slimy liquid coming from its mouth is heading out for them. When the two were running, Sango tipped her foot on the ground and fell. Before they run the snail is ready to eat both of them when the pink light shines for the second time from her necklace. After a few seconds the snail vanished like a bubble, leaving no trace at all. The two were absolutely relieved but still confused on the necklace's ability.

"Sure where not its diet for today" Inuyasha thought.

"Uh huh but this really puzzles me…my necklace became weirder and weirder while we're reaching deeper in this forest" Sango said looking curious on the events happening.

"It is but let's just be thankful for that…thing of yours, it can be helpful at times." Inuyasha stated.

"Now, we just need to find a place for a stay. It's not better for us to hang in the forest especially the sun will go down in a while" suggested the girl.

"Right"

Knock a slave from the castle knock on the lords room.

"Oh, Kagome…come in" ordered Naraku.

Kagome placed the tray on the floor. "Do you need anything my lord?" Kagome ask gently but hiding a patch of terror on her face.

"Yes, yes…come in and join me here in my room first. I think I need a company for now." Naraku gave a sly smile.

Now, the girl feel panicked in his cold sly smile beneath the shadows of the room "I'm sorry my lord, but I have lot's to do in the kitchen and-!" Naraku pulled her roughly to him and whispered on her ear "Let's just have a conversation shall we?" Goosebumps now started to appear on her skin because of disgust. She violently pushed him away from her but failed. He braced her tighter leaving her lack of oxygen.

"G-get off of me you filthy creature!" Kagome shouted in a high pitch tone that echoed throughout the dark room.

Naraku slapped her hard on the face that leaves her lying helplessly on the floor. "Why? Is that stupid dog still bothering you? Wake up! He's already dead!"

Dead.

Dead.

"I am lord Naraku, here to replace him. I am the prince of darkness; I am the ruler of all. Powerful. The god. Won't be that so assuring than that filthy, weak dog of yours?"

"No one can ever replace him you sick bastard!" Kagome shouted in front of him her pleading emotions inside starting from the day she became a slave of this castle.

She reached for the tray and gets the cup of hot tea on it and she throws it on the prince's face. While Naraku is in pain, she got a chance to run outside the room heading outside the castle. It was a success of escaping from hell, but Naraku isn't done yet. He ordered his poisonous bees to follow Kagome and bring her back instantly.

The girl ran as fast as she could until she reaches the dark side of the forest. She then accidentally tipped by a fallen branch and fell hard on the floor. Unable to stand up, she readies herself on what will happen. She covered herself up and shut her eyes when a very familiar voice was heard.

"KAZAANA!" The bees were sucked continuously by a dark patch of light from something…or rather someone. Kagome looked at the direction of that familiar voice. Her face was in shock when she saw the man who had just saved her.

'_M-miroku?'_

"Long time no see, Kagome-chan" Greeted the boy.

"M-miroku i-is that you? I mean YOU! B-but I thought you-!" Kagome stuttered in disbelief that her old friend, her ally was really…

"Dead? I'm living at the next village from Kaede-sama's. Think it's really a surprise…just looking at your reaction you'd seem like you've seen a ghost." Miroku teased the girl.

"Sorry, I really thought your… dead. Kaede-sama might be glad if she sees you!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh, by the way what's all the mess you've got into?" ask the curious Miroku.

"I'm working as a slave on N-Naraku's castle if that doesn't surprise you." Replied the girl.

"It did! How do you end up at that situation…I mean how do you get there!" Miroku ask again, but this time he's more shocked than Kagome a while ago.

"It's the only choice to live. My loved one's need me you know. I thought if I worked there, I can get any Shikon shard…but I failed and now, I'm stuck here for so long. I haven't able to see my mom, everyone who's at my time right now. And worst, you have loosen your very best friend a-and…your true l-lo-"Kagome gave in and tears flowed endlessly. Miroku walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms. She let her tears flow so that anger, hatred and sorrow will end in this very day. "Just release it. It's not bad to cry, Kagome. I understand the fact that you have loosen your love and that speaks to me either like Sango…left me…you know left us. The right thing we need to do now is to go over it. Leave the past even if there are scars left. I'm sure like any other scars, it can also heal, ok Kagome?" Miroku's soothing words is really a big help for the girl's undying sorrow for Inuyasha's death.

"Thank you very much; I don't know what will happen to me if you're-!" Suddenly Kagome feel something touch her butt.

PACK

"Hey, Miroku, you're really are alive!" Miroku was lying on the ground with a big red hand mark on his face.

"Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck here, at the middle of a forest with no food, no water and absolutely no living human at all! This will absolutely get myself out of me!" complained the now hungry Inuyasha with a loud growling sound from his stomach.

"Knock to earth monkey boy! Is your fellow here not a human! It's not only you who's tired and hungry here buddy, so SHUT UP!" her very loud voice gave an echo to the forest followed by mild movements from the soil.

"Look at you! You're shouting for the whole day and now, you're making the whole forest go crazy!" Inuyasha stomped his foot to the floor and continue walking and another shake happened on the ground.

"So now it's your voice that's making the forest go crazy…nya…nya... nya!" Teased the girl. Another earthquake happened but this time the intensity seems higher.

"Ok, woman it's not me!"

"nuh uh…you!"

"You!"

"You!"

The soil released a giant monstrous plant that looks like a cannibal type. The two looks at the giant creature in front of them and frozen on spot for a second.

Inuyasha elbowed Sango and whispered "Use your necklace…and do it faster!" Sango nodded and advanced her foot and went nearer to the creature.

"Ok you big…uhmm…thing, let's see who's who!" Sango show off her necklace and expected to respond…but luck isn't good at all. The necklace didn't show any of its ability it did just this afternoon.

"ALAKAZAM!"

"ABRAKADABRA!"

"HOCUS FOCUS!"

"uhh..OPEN PINK THING!"

"Uhmm…Inuyasha, I think we have a big problem here…"

"What?"

"The necklace… isn't… responding…"

"What!" the creature roared in anger. "Looks like our big fellow is angry…and hungry"

The two back off from which they're standing. When they are about to run, the giant plant tied its veins on Sango's body.

"Sango!"

"H-HELP!"

"What's that?" Miroku searched his face for the noise.

"I think I heard someone who needs help." Kagome gestured herself to find the direction of the voice.

"Let's look and check."

"Sango! W-wait, I'll call for help!" The panic boy suggested, stuttering.

"Stupid! What if you come back I'm already in this creature's stomach!" Sango shouted between pants.

"Uhh…I never thought of that. Ugh! How can I find a way to-." He was cut when a large heavy force felt. It's like sucking him from behind.

"KAZAANA!"

Inuyasha heard the voice coming behind him. He can't actually see the owner of the voice but he heard that he is warned "Brace yourself if you don't want to be sucked!" Instantly, Inuyasha clings at one of the trunks of the trees beside him. '_Man, how can he do such thing'_ He thought while bracing himself tighter on the tree. He witnessed the disappearance of the giant creature and how it is sucked by the man's hand _'H-his hand, b-but how…'_ The force is gone and he rushed to Sango's limp body, lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Sango! Are you alright! Sango!" Inuyasha shook her body hard. He faces the people who help them from that creature. Miroku, especially Kagome's face were in shock as they saw the features of the boy, a while ago, whom they helped.

'_Inuyasha'_

"W-who are y-you guys?" Inuyasha, while stuttering in surprise on what he saw lately ask those strangers who helped them a while ago.

Miroku cleared his throat and answered him "I am Miroku and this is my friend, Kagome. We just passed by, but we heard someone screamed for help. Is anyone fine."

"I think so…uhmm...thanks for the help. By the way, I'm Inuyasha."

Inuyasha

Kagome froze on the spot when he heard his name._ 'Inuyasha…' _Kagome started to walk toward Inuyasha and started to examine every feature on the boy's face._ 'He l-looks really like him…'_

"Inuyasha…" She whispered his name in disbelief, seeing him again. Inuyasha answered "Yes…I am Inuyasha." Miroku sensed that Kagome thought it was really their Inuyasha but even if he is a complete duplicate, it's not 100 him.

Miroku walk to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulders from the back. "He's not, Kagome" Kagome answered "I know…it's been 3 years so it's no way he'll come back again" Kagome smiled to Inuyasha. "Hey, why don't you and your friend come with us…" Kagome take a look to Inuyasha's injured friend _' It's really weird she too, looks very the same like Sango' _"I know a place to stay…I think both of you are not from here." Kagome offered.

"Thanks again…I owe you so much." Inuyasha thanked them for the second time"

"No problem. So let's get going." Miroku suggested and all of them nodded.

So they headed their way to the village.

**Meanwhile, at Naraku's castle…**

"SHE WHAT!" an angry voice was heard all over the castle.

"I'm sorry my lord but seems the damn monk appeared in the sight and Kagome got away." Kagura informed the prince.

"Oh, the pesky monk…I thought he was dead with that filthy dog and the demon exterminator. Naraku thought for a second "Speaking of the demon exterminator, how's the investigation going and any reports how she stole it from the castle. Naraku asked.

"Unfortunately your highness, I didn't see any trace of the Shikon no Tama on the exterminator's corpse. One of our warriors informed me, that it is buried ten kilometers away from the castle, but no one had ever had their evidence on it. Other's says that someone dug it from where it was buried. I'm afraid it might be…on other's hands already, my lord"

"I presume that you, Kagura will lead the search for the Shiko no Tama. I have doubted lots of our warriors when they have failed me. I trust you this mission and I want the Shikon jewel will be mine as soon as possible." Ordered Naraku.

"Kagura bowed in front of her majesty and a sly smile grew on her face. " Absolutely my lord. I will start my search as early as now." Then Kagura excused herself in front of the prince and started to work on her mission that Naraku had trusted her. _'I will never fail you again, my lord'_

'Soon, Kagura, I will be the most powerful creature ever lived in this planet. Endless power will be mine and mine forever!' hahahahahah (like other villains do!)

Forever.

AN: so how is it for a start? Are you confused with the pairings? Well, me too!


	2. We are who?

Chapter 2!

The four are heading their way to the village when Kagome see a familiar face from far away. When she knew she was her, she shouted gleefully her name and started running towards her.

"Kaede-sama!"

The old Kaede looked at the direction of the familiar voice. Her face delighted when she saw the girl who is now running towards her.

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome embraced the old woman warmly. Kagome gently pulled apart from her friend who's been their comrade for so long. "Oh, Kaede-sama, I miss you so much!" "Oh Kagome. So, how did you get away from the castle?" Kaede ask in a concern tone. "Oh, someone helped me" Kagome answered. "Who?" Kaede ask confusedly.

"Him"

Kagome pointed out the direction were Miroku is standing.

"A ghost! No, a bad spirit from Naraku's! Get way from him Kagome he is-." The woman said in panic.

"No, no, he is ALIVE ok, A-L-I-V-E! Aren't you happy for the news? And he's actually here with us gain!" Kagome explained the truth to Kaede who is absolutely in doubt. Kaede walked towards Miroku started to pinch him continuosly.

"Kaede-sama…"Kaede back away in terror when she heard him speak her name. "I'm not dead, OK? I just pretend that I'm already gone so that Naraku will not haunt you forever. He sure will not be satisfied if one of us is alive." Miroku told his story and Kaede began to understand the fact that Miroku is still alive.

"Oh, before I forgot, we need your help badly." Kagome inform the old woman. "We have our friends here, _Inuyasha_ and her friend."

Kaede's eyes went wide when she saw Inuyasha appear beside Miroku. The woman became speechless for a second and then started to freak out.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ok, it's not what you think, Kaede-sama…" Started the monk. "He is NOT our Inuyasha. He and her friend were stuck here from the well like Kagome is before…you know from the modern time."

"B-but, why is it that he's name is INUYASHA and his face is actually the same like our Inuyasha?" Kaede asked still confused.

"We don't know…even Kagome and I am in shock. It can be an incident but…Ugh! Let's just discuss it inside shall we?" Miroku suggested and all of them get inside the hut.

"Her left arm has fractions together with her ribs. I think it's because she had fallen on the ground pretty hard but she's ok now. By the way I'm Kaede, you are Inuyasha right?" The old woman introduced herself.

"Yes, and… thank you for her treatment." Answered Inuyasha.

Kaede smiled on him. "You're really making us remember that stupid dog."

"Do you mean you have a dog whose name is Inuyasha? Cute!" Kagome and Miroku laughed.

"No, he is actually a dog demon, but he is in form of a…human, Inuyasha."

"Oooh, this place is freaking me out!" cried the boy.

Miroku stared on Sango's peaceful face. _'Damn, she surely looks like Sango' _Then themonk began to ask "Hey, Inuyasha, what is your friend's name; you haven't introduce her to us."

Kagome look bewildered "Oh, no…don't tell us her name is…Sango?

"You psychics! How did you know! Yes, her name is…Sango." Inuyasha said innocently.

"Ok, Kaede-sama this is totally unbelievable. The girl who looks like Sango is actually Sango too!" Miroku cried, being confused on what is happening.

"Uhmm…I think Inuyasha is a bit tired now, and all of us…maybe we'll rest for tomorrow's so that INUYASHA and SANGO can answer our questions." Kaede declared.

All of them nodded and have their rest.

**Tomorrow comes…**

Sango flutter her eyes open when she felt that she's lying on an unfamiliar place. She tried to sit but her ribs kept aching. She gets back on her lying position and observes the place. Suddenly, she saw someone entered the hut. Her sight is a little blurred so she can't see its face. The figure then walked towards her and sat at the side of the bed.

"Morning… Sango" Greeted Miroku.

When she saw the not-so-familiar face she forced herself to stand up and began to panic. "H-how do you know my name! W-who are you! Where is Inuyasha! Where am I! And what am I doing in here!" Sango questioned him continuously.

"Whoa! One by one ok? One. by. one. First, I know your name because you were introduced to me and your name is actually my "girlfriend's" name.() Second, I am Miroku, a monk so do not think dirty thoughts on me…"

Sango's face twitched "Ok, then why are you rubbing my legs just like that?" Miroku instantly removed his hands. "Ehem!...uhh…just checking if your ok…Let's just proceed to your questions. Third, Inuyasha is outside helping the others make your breakfast. Fourth, you're simply at a hut (;P) and last, you are bought here because you have an injury on your arm…Satisfied?"

"Uhuh…very smooth" Sango said in a now calm voice.

Inuyasha suddenly entered the hut. He smiled at the girl who does just awaken a while ago.

"Hey, you're awake…here I prepare this for you" Inuyasha handled the tray of her breakfast. "Oh, how sweet of you Inuyasha! Thank you." Sango then pulled his shirt and whispered "Hey, making a point to that pretty girl huh…go for it!" Sango giggled. Inuyasha blushed and let go of her.

"So, you're already awake…how's your feeling?" Ask Kaede while she entered the hut.

"Feels pretty fine but my ribs were still aching…Oh! By the way, I want to say thank you very much for your treatment but I don't have any money here, all I have is only this…" Sango show her necklace to them. Miroku, Kagome, and Kaede 's eye grew big, face in shock on what they had just saw.

"The SHIKON NO TAMA!"

"Uhhh…ok, this is called a necklace…N-E-C-K-L-A-C-E…necklace." She stares at them with what-on-earth-i-have-gone-to stare. "Why do react so exaggerated? It's only a big-pink pendant necklace. And besides, it's old fashioned." The three gave Inuyasha a bad glare.

"Ok, I did say something wrong…?"

"Inuyasha, don't you know that this jewel is so powerful that all the monsters and negative elements needed it badly for endless power and immortality? Sango…" Kaede walked near Sango and sit on the bed beside her. "How did you get this?"

Sango answers "My mom gave this to me. She said, I have to take care of it because it's in my family for centuries and it's from my ancestors…who have stolen it…for good. I Think that's the only story I know…sorry about that."

Miroku and Kagome looked at Kaede "Sango, a demon exterminator…" Kaede started "Sango is our comrade for years. She looks absolutely like you, like your name…Sango. She forced herself to steal the Shikon no Tama jewel from the prince of darkness Naraku, even she knows that her life is at risk…just for the safety of her brother. She told us that she needs to do it to release her brother from Naraku's hands. Yes, she succeeded on stealing it but like I said, her life is at risk. Inuyasha and Miroku tried to help her but it's too late. Naraku had already killed her…even Inuyasha who is one of the strongest creatures in this time didn't survive. Unfortunately, when we checked our Sango's corpse, I thought we can be able to see the Shikon jewel but mysteriously, it's gone. Someone told us that it was buried not far from the castle but nobody has proof on it. That's why; we're shocked when we see it on you."

"Now, it's clear to me why this necklace…I mean the Shikon no Tama…if I'm right, is the one who's responsible of bringing us here, at your time. It also saves me from that monstrous thing yesterday." Sango said, now answered her thoughts of falling at that time at the first place.

"So, that thing is helpful at all" Inuyasha cross his arms on his chest.

"Ok, for you boy…" Inuyasha asked curiously "Me? Ye- wha?" Kaede continued "I have something to show you…follow me" Inuyasha felt confused but nodded and followed the old woman.

The old Kaede and Inuyasha went at their village's temple. Kaede walk towards the back side of the old temple and Inuyasha continued to follow her with a confused smirk in his face. When Kaede and the boy arrived in their destination, the old woman cast a spell and eventually, a dark hidden compartment opened in Inuyasha's shock leaving him open-mouthed.

"That SURE is high tech…"

Kaede interrupted "Follow me" Inuyasha and she walked down the stairs of that secret compartment under the ground.

While Inuyasha and the old woman walked farther and farther, the boy is feeling stranger than ever. "Uhhh…Kaede? This place is giving me creeps!" The woman answered "Sure it will give you creeps, plenty of dead people are buried here especially…our Inuyasha" Inuyasha's jaws dropped on the floor. "D-dead people? B-buried in here? Your Inuyasha? Ok…kidding right?" a skeleton of a human fell right in front of him. "Ok…not kidding!" Suddenly, Kaede pointed something…

"That is Inuyasha's tomb."

"And…Ok I get it."

"Finally" Kaede sighed. The woman walks towards the tomb and grabs the sword-like thing above it. "Hey, Kaede what actually is that thing?" the confused Inuyasha asked.

"This is the Tesuiga."

"Tes-what?"

"This is the weapon that killed all the demons that Inuyasha had encounter and fought with." Inuyasha's face became amazed and took the sword. "Cool! I'll take a look!" Inuyasha take off its case. (sorry for the term…!) When he's about to swish it on air, the sword went 5 times bigger and heavier on its usual form. Inuyasha fell down on the floor with the sword.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that if it's removed from its case, it will definitely change into bigger one."

"Right…" While Inuyasha cleans his shirt, his face twitched when he saw something from the corner. "Kaede, is that a big thing that looks like a boomerang over there?"

"Oh, that is Sango's. That's her weapon of choice. And that at its left is her battle suit. Good thing you found it! I remember that I need to give it to her."

"Ok, she has battle suit what about mine?" commented Inuyasha.

"Here it is." Kaede showed him a red bulky-like robe.

"A robe? I think I can't imagine myself wearing like that. And think about it. A robe as battle suit? Oh come on, don't be silly. I think it has no help at all!" Inuyasha proudly said.

"Let's see. Try hitting it with the Tesuiga." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and released that giant sword again. When he finally manages to swish it on air, he tried to slash the robe, but unexpectedly, the robe didn't have a scratch at all.

"You see now…"

"I guess" Inuyasha thought for a moment _'so these are the things I used…before'_

"Come on Inuyasha, let's get back to the hut…shall we"

"Right"

'_Weird things are happening just right now'_

AN: I apologize if the 2nd chapter is a bit too short…but I hope you get it's story. So see you at the next chappies!


End file.
